


Через борщ

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Кулинарные драмы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Попавший в Гидру Баки скучает по домашней еде.





	Через борщ

Закрыв глаза, ты видишь кровь,  
Густую кровь своих побед,  
Но помни: это просто борщ.  
Твоей вины в том супе нет.

Он так наварист и хорош,  
Ведь просто шеф — куратор твой:  
Когда заносит он твой нож,  
Из жертв борщец течёт рекой.

Раз-два. Желание сильно:  
Чтобы в борще тонул весь свет.  
Стал ржаво-алой пеленой,  
Как в утро то, в семнадцать лет...

Когда борщом расцвёл рассвет!  
Всё в печь кидай и не жалей:  
Девять грехов и девять бед.  
Добросердечие наших дней...

В борще проявится сильней!  
На родину вернуться — сон.  
Один. Но греет грусть ночей,  
Щей полный грузовой вагон.


End file.
